


all was okay

by awrfdnp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst?, Anxiety, M/M, MIGHT BE TRIGGERING, anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awrfdnp/pseuds/awrfdnp
Summary: Dan helps Phil through an anxiety attack in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	all was okay

**Author's Note:**

> this one-shot incorporates an anxiety attack. proceed with caution.

Phil jolts awake in a cold sweat, shivering. One second he was sound asleep, the next he was sat upright in his bed, crying his fucking eyes out. He had no idea what had happened.

He looks around the room to see his boyfriend asleep at his left and nothing else but pitch black.

He wants to get up from the bed and get water, but his legs are jelly and he’s having a proper anxiety attack at this point. There Phil sat with his arms hugging his chest while tears blanket his cheeks and chest heaving swiftly.

He can’t see shit. His glasses lay on his bedside table and he can only guess it’s the early hours of the morning.

It’s gotten to the point where Phil can barely breathe, and just in time, Dan sits up with a cold hand against Phil’s spine.

“Phil?” Dan exclaims.

Phil wants to yell back, ask for a hug, tell him to make it stop. His mouth won’t connect to his brain and he sits there helpless and crying buckets.

“Okay,” Dan cuts himself short and leaves the bed and into the joint bathroom, where Phil can only make out what sounds like running water. Before he knew what was going on, he feels a cold, wet feeling on the back of his neck and soft fingers on his forehead. “It’s okay, just breathe.”

He breathes—or tries to at least. His arms are still holding his chest and he’s shaking. The tears won’t stop, and he hates himself for it. There’s nothing he could do. He feels helpless, so fucking helpless.

“I’m here, Phil.”

Dan. It’s Dan.

Phil looks up from his lap and properly notices Dan for the first time, frantically holding Phil’s head and pressing a damp object to the back of his neck.

He continues shivering and crying, chest still heaving, but knowing that Dan was there made it better. He takes Dan’s hand off his forehead and links his fingers into his, squeezing it tight and attempting to take normal breaths. 

After a fair amount of time, Phil finds his breathing going back to normal and tears beginning to dry. 

“There you go,” Dan leaves the bed again and wets the cloth again. “Keep going.”

Phil keeps breathing, and Dan is back with the cloth. 

“Fucking hell, what happened?” Dan sits there combing his hands through Phil’s hair whilst Phil continues to shake. 

“I- I don’t know.” he pauses to shiver. “Just happened.” He leans his head into Dan’s chest and cries again. Less of an anxiety cry, more of an  _ I’m so sorry  _ cry. 

He weeps into Dan’s shirt, and Dan holds him tight. “Let it out, it’s okay.” 

Dan was right, all was okay. It was  _ going  _ to be okay. And Phil remains in Dan’s arms until the sun rises. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this feeling a little sad and it definitely made me feel better. it was written pretty fast so i’m sorry if it’s not that detailed. i hope you liked it and if i got anything wrong pls let me know in the comments. 
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated! <3
> 
> follow me on twt @ awrfdnp


End file.
